


Moving On

by AshsHorrorShow



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Closure, Depression, Drabble, F/F, Grief, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Moving On, Sadness, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 07:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15359613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshsHorrorShow/pseuds/AshsHorrorShow
Summary: Homura had never imagined this being her life when she had made that wish all those timelines ago.





	Moving On

Homura looked at the cold, black gun in her hand with an impassive look. Once again, she felt the need, the _urge_ to do something. This really couldn’t be the end of it all, could it? This hadn’t been the life she wanted when she had made her wish all those timelines ago. She’d wanted Madoka to live on with her. She wanted to hold her, talk to her, _see_ her again. She wanted things to be like they had been, so many timelines ago. When she and Madoka were able to laugh and be regular teenagers. 

However, with the way things were now, she felt the same way she did watching Madoka die timeline after timeline - lonely, depressed, and cold. Life suddenly felt pointless. She really couldn’t help but think, was this truly the way things were meant to be? If she allowed herself to die, would the universe start over again and she would once again have an opportunity to actually save Madoka?

She didn’t know. Part of her felt like taking the risk. She was willing to go through Hell and back a hundred times over if it meant she could see Madoka’s smile again. It wasn’t fair that she got to be remembered and alive, while Madoka, who was the nicest person Homura ever had the chance to meet, had to disappear and be forgotten by everyone else. 

Even if she just simply died, maybe that was for the best. She would be reunited with Madoka faster.

She lifted the gun again, pressing the muzzle against her Soul Gem. She swallowed and lowered the gun. She couldn’t. She knew she couldn’t. Madoka wouldn’t want her too. Madoka had always been to selfless for her own good. She was probably sitting up somewhere, cheering Homura on even now, and happy that this was how things went. She knew Madoka had wanted the Witches to disappear more than anything. 

Perhaps, with things the way they were now, was where Madoka was the happiest.

And if that was the case, then Homura knew Madoka would want her to be just as happy. Seeing Homura making herself miserable and hiding in her home like a hermit was probably making her heart ache with grief. The very thought made Homura’s heart twinge with pain.

She suddenly shot to her feet, standing tall. She had to be strong for Madoka, no matter how hard it was. She had to try and be happy. 

It wouldn’t be easy, but perhaps, over time, she could do it. She could meet new people, she could learn to live again. She could perhaps even be able to live somewhat normally. 

And perhaps Homura couldn’t see her now, but Madoka was everywhere, at least according to the religious texts. She was in the trees, the rocks, the water, everywhere… watching and waiting. 

And one day, when her time was actually supposed to come, Homura would be able to reunite with her personally and get the hug she wanted. 

But for now, she would just have to wait. And that was fine. She had all the time in the world.

With that thought in mind, Homura put the gun away and hid it. She took a deep breath and walked to the door, preparing to walk out her door for the first time in weeks. She pulled her phone out and began typing in a number. Perhaps Mami would like to go out to dinner with her.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, critique is wanted. If you see a mistake, feel free to point it out and I will fix immediately.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, and have a great day!


End file.
